


summer

by orphan_account



Category: Walking Dead, Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, M/M, No Walkers, ice-cream and kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1431574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick and Daryl on a warm summer afternoon. (HS!AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	summer

“Man it’s fuckin’ hot outisde,” Daryl ran a hand over his hair. He stripped off his shirt and threw it under a tree, sitting down in the shade.

Rick joined him seconds later. He scanned Daryl’s newly exposed chest. Rick tried to open his mouth to say something, but he froze.

“Rick!” Daryl scowled and folded his arms to try and cover himself.

Rick blinked. “Y-you don’t have to cover yourself, Daryl,” he giggled, “I mean, aren’t we dating now?”

“What the hell, Rick, don’t go ‘n say that out loud! There’re people we know ‘round here,” Daryl snapped. He looked behind him to make sure no one heard Rick. “And it’s only been a day since we started.”

“C’mon, what’re you ‘fraid of?”

“Rick, my own two parents don’t even know ‘m fucking gay,” Daryl said, leaning against the tree trunk. The wind breezed through his hair. “Don’t think Merle knows either.”

“Fine, d’ya wanna go back to my house?” Rick bit his lip.

Daryl nodded. “Alright.” He reached for his shirt and slipped it back over his chest grumbling about something.

They stood up and walked a block down to the Grimes’ residence. “Mom! Me ‘n Daryl’re here,” Rick called, making his way into the kitchen. Daryl followed closely behind. 

“Okay, honey!” Mrs. Grimes answered from the living room.

Rick grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and threw it at him. Daryl caught it one handed and smirked, rubbing it on his shirt. He lifted it up to his mouth to take a bite, and then put it back on the counter.

Rick opened the freezer. “Ice cream?” 

“Sure,” Daryl shrugged, wiping his hands on his jeans. 

Rick handed Daryl an ice-cream bar and ran up the stairs with him in tow. Rick shut the door to his room as soon as Daryl stepped in. He sat on his bed cross-legged. Daryl scooted himself next to Rick. 

“D-did you lock the door?” Daryl asked quietly, placing his ice-cream on the comforter.

“Wha’ - why?” Rick unwrapped his ice-cream bar and took a bite.

“Wha’ if your mom were to walk in?”

“My mom knows better not to bother me now,” Rick raised an eyebrow, “but I don’t know what _you’re_ suggesting, Daryl.”

“I'm not suggesting anything, you pervert!” Daryl tried to hide the fact that he was blushing with his hand. 

Rick smiled. “Yer blushing.”

“No ‘m not!” Daryl turned his head, his eyes following Rick’s ice-cream bar as he licked it and sunk his teeth into it, purposely swishing it around in his mouth. Daryl’s eyes flicked back up, realizing Rick was watching him the whole time. Rick grinned, finishing his ice-cream bar.

“I - I,” Daryl looked down, and then quickly back up. “You got somethin’ in the corner of yer mouth.” He pointed.

“Huh?” Rick tried to get the ice-cream with his tongue, but it was further up than he could reach.

Daryl sighed. “Let me do it, asshole.” He leaned forward and hesitated at first, but brought his mouth close to Rick’s, licking away the ice-cream. Daryl pulled away and looked at his lap, feeling awkward.

Rick tilted his chin up and lured him in for an actual kiss, smiling against his mouth. He quickly pinned Daryl against his bed and straddled him. Daryl yelped, the back of his head hitting Rick’s pillow. Rick bent down to kiss him again. 

Their lips met again, Daryl stretching his hand up slowly to pull Rick closer.

Rick broke the kiss, panting, “y-you still’ll finish your ice-cream, right?”

“Oh, come on, Grimes,” Daryl breathed, "wait to ruin th'moment."

“‘s for sure gonna melt,”

“Shut up,” Daryl yanked on Rick’s shirt and pulled him down yet again for another passionate kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the prompt on the tumblr blog otpprompts.tumblr.com: "Imagine your OTP lazing around on a really hot summer day, maybe eating watermelons, ice-cream, other fruits, homemade milkshakes, etc."  
> -  
> this is my first twd fic. i wanted to see if i could actually write other characters besides the supernatural characters.


End file.
